Magnet OC pairing
by Iceshadow4
Summary: I got really bored, I'm going to go more into depth on it later when I'm not as tired...I NEED TO SLEEP, so until then you get the crappy version


**A/N: The story is told in the point of view in the beginning of a girl in high school just so you know.**

I started thinking of her. . I know that we could never see each other, not now at least, we were only in high school. It wasn't so bad though, we saw each other at school, but there was one thing, we were already in love. I know that we couldn't be seen together doing anything, being restrained by chains that society has established, being locked in the cage of everyone judging one another. There was nothing we could do, but still, in spite of all of the fear we were under, we were still in love.

The only way we could see each other was at school. We had to get out of class and sneak out somewhere in an abandoned hallway, where no one would walk down it. We knew the risks, but she still told me, "This is not a mistake, don't worry." It always made me feel like crying.

She would hold me, and whisper in my ear how much she loved me, she would say my name softly. I couldn't deal with the pain of no one knowing of our love! I wanted people to know, but they would throw everything back in my face! Calling me the cruel names, making fun of my family, and for what? Loving a girl...I don't get why people have to judge so poorly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hamako, a girl with bright blue eyes like the ocean and sandy blonde hair, and her friend Masa, a girl with long black hair (which is in one braid) and green eyes, start walking out of their class after the bell rings; they are barely looking or talking to each other, but If you looked into their eyes, you could see the true passion that has been lit by their love for each other.

They are walking down a hallway, that is filled with empty classrooms and lockers. They are in the abandoned section of the school, or the "old building" as it was usually referred to. No one came down there, so it was only Hamako and Masa in the halls. They walk into an empty classroom, there are desks like if it were a normal classroom. Down stairs, all of the other students are running around, either leaving for home or getting ready for clubs. Hamako and Masa stay in the same place; they are sitting on chairs next to each other, waiting for the outside area to calm down. They look out the window and see a butterfly floating around, chaotically.

There is still a loud crowd down below the school. Hamako and Masa gaze at each other with loving eyes. They can see each others burning passion in their eyes, and yet the flames of that passion seem to grow higher.

The commotion finally calms down and Masa starts to speak.

"...Do you really want this, Hamako?" She asks.

"Want what?" Hamako looks confused. "

"This love, our forbidden love, we can't always hide it."

"Masa..." Hamako sighs, " We have too, if we are ever found out to be in love, then the real torment starts and we-"

"When the "real torment" starts, I want to get out of here." Masa looks at her feet.

"Out of here?" Hamako asks, "Now where would we go exactly?"

Tears start to well in Masa's eyes," Some where far away. Some where...Some where that's just me and you! Some where we aren't judged or living under fear!" She is now fully crying and latches on to Hamako; Hamako looks at Masa and hugs her tightly.

"Masa, we will always be together, and some day we can move away where it's just me and you, so don't worry okay? It'll be alright." Masa crys into Hamako's arms and leans up to kiss her. Hamako kisses Masa and smiles. Masa smiles back, still with tears in her eyes.

Hamako wipes off Masa's eyes, "You look so beautiful when you aren't crying, Masa. Can I see your beautiful smile?" Masa smiles a little bit and goes back into her solemn state. "Masa, you have to smile more than that... I know you can...why don't you show me, okay?" Masa nods and smiles a big smile, tears are still present in her eyes, and it is obvious that she was crying. There are tear marks on her cheeks, and her eyes are red and glossy. In spite of that, Hamako smiled back and thought that she was truly beautiful.

"Masa, you really look beautiful, even when you are crying..." Masa smiles at Hamako and kisses her, gently at first, then she starts to be a little more aggressive, craving more of Masa's love, craving the sweetness of her lips. Masa starts to crave Hamako, her mere touch is making her heart beating faster than ever. She breaks off the kiss and looks at Hamako directly in her bright blue eyes and caresses her. Their flames are still growing higher, their hearts being burned by the loving passion. You can see the chains of love growing tighter around them, tangling them in the beautiful chains that make them embrace in another passionate kiss.

They let go of their beautiful kiss and get up off the chairs, their embrace broken by Hamako, but Masa refuses to let go and pulls her back.

"Don't let go, I want to drown in your embrace, I want to live to see your face, and have you gaze at me with those loving eyes. I want you to softly call my name...I can't deal with this pain, and you are what I want.' She starts crying again.

"And this was not a mistake." Hamako says.

The day continues on, Masa goes home, as normal, she lives with her family and after this year of high school she can move out. Hamako lives alone in an apartment not to far from Masa's house.

Masa walks in through the door, "I'm home," She calls out. Her sister answers.

"Welcome home, Masa-chan, how was-" She notices the tear marks on Masa's cheeks and the redness in her eyes, "What happened?"

"I'm fine, Onee-chan. You don't need to worry about me. Do you need any help with making dinner?"

"Oh, that would help a lot, would you boil the cabbage?" She asks heading back to the kitchen. Masa nods and rolls up the sleeves of her uniform and puts a pot of water on to boil.

"Masa-chan, if you ever need to talk about something, I'm always here for you."

"Okay, well...I do have something to talk to you about."

"What is it, Masa-chan?"

"Have you ever been in love before, Onee-chan?"

"Of course! I mean why do you ask?"

"Well, I found someone, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't want to say it."

"Come on, I wont tell Mom or Dad, and you can trust me with anything."

"The person I'm in love with is...is a girl..."

"A...girl?"

"Yes..."

"How is that so bad, I mean...I'm just happy you found someone! I don't care who they are they just have respect for you and them self, I'll always support you, okay?"

"Okay, thanks, Onee-chan. Its good to know that you support me."

"Good."

Hamako punches a pillow and throws it across the room and starts to cry. Her feelings have been locked up all day and she finally lets them out to echo on the empty walls. She was absolutely sobbing. Her feelings for Masa have grown so strong, it seems her sanity is fading away little by little. She wants to feel Masa, she wants to be with her forever, but she knows that will never happen, love is not forever, but still she was so drawn to Masa like a magnet. She couldn't control her flames anymore, she decided to call Masa.

The phone rang for a little bit and then Masa picked up, "Hello?"

"Masa, I need you over here, It's Friday, please I need a night alone with you, I just want to be with you." Hamako was sobbing.

"I'll be there in a few minutes okay? Just let me pack a few clothes." Masa hung up the phone and quickly packed a bag of casual clothes and pajamas.

"I'm going to spend the night at Hamako's house, Onee-chan?"

"Alright, just get something to eat soon." Masa started running over to Hamako's house.

When she got there she knocked on the door, "It's open," she heard Hamako call out. Masa opens the door and locks it behind her, " Are you ok?" Hamako grabs onto Masa.

"I missed you, I just wanted to be with alone...with you...every moment I find it gets harder to restrain my desire."

"And what's your desire."

"To be with you forever! But...that will never happen, I know..."

"Why not?"

"Love isn't forever...listen I need to go away for a while, but I will always find you, I'm drawn to you like a magnet..."

"Leaving?"

"I need time to sort out my mind, I'm going to be going to Tokyo this spring break."

"But...I want to be with you!"

"Shhh... I made you something..." Hamako pulls out two dresses and two pairs of butterfly headphones, "Wear them... for me...I want to see you in them, then we will recite something that we like, ok?"

Masa nods and gets changed into the dress she received and puts the headphones on. Hamako does the same.

"Are you ready to perform our song?"

Masa nods and they start singing:

" Deep within my heart, I felt the spark to start a fire inside.  
Soon before I knew it burned and left me with no place to hide.  
Wandering wings so tired, gentle, calm, and yet so beautiful,  
Are consumed in flames but its still, so wonderful.  
:Wrapped around your finger from the lips to tongue.  
And I know they still think were too young.  
Tangled up inside these beautiful chains,  
I know myself, but I feel barely sane.  
I want to drown in your embrace,  
I want to live to see your face,  
Gazing back at me, with those loving eyes, and I want you to  
Softy call my name, I can tolerate the pain  
Please just know that you are what I want,  
And I know thats not a mistake.

Every moment I find it gets harder to restrain desire  
This is love so look upon it, watch as my small flame grows higher.  
Soon that feeling so unknown, has spread without and grown and grown  
It becomes a burning longing, sweet belonging.

If even if I say I want to stray, I dont mean it.: I am always drawn like a magnet.: Right back to you, I will run and start to cry  
I dont know why, but I will till I die

There is no happiness but this,  
Hanging on a very kiss,  
Dreaming of a day, we will never see,  
And reality pulls us back again.  
Even if Im just a friend,  
I will follow you till the very end,  
To the end of eternity!

Anxiety arrives with dawn to find my tears.  
When you whispered to me its okay dear,  
Did I hear a quiver when I heard you say?  
Just dont look back, cause this was no mistake.

I want to drown in your embrace,  
I want to live to see your face,  
Gazing back at me, with those loving eyes, and I want you to  
Softy call my name, I can tolerate the pain  
Please just know that you are what I want,  
And I know theres  
No happiness but this,  
Hanging on a very kiss  
Dreaming of a day,  
I can almost see.  
But I know that we  
We cant go back again,  
And it may be a sin, but loving you, touching you,  
Is all I could ever want." 

They look back at each other, their backs are turned now and Masa leaves the apartment. "Goodbye…Hamako…" she smiles.

"Goodbye…." Hamako runs over to Masa and gives her one last passionate kiss and a tear streaks down Masa's cheek. 


End file.
